roadtripperfandomcom-20200215-history
Diet GoFags
'''Diet GoFags '''are a derivative of the very well hated GoFags. These are literally the same thing except that they don't use GoAnimate. The term was made by my friend Luke Kelley. There's also another derivative further stripping from GoFags known as Extra Diet GoFags. Problems Usernames They still follow the GoFag username formula. An example of this is SerenaGabenaFTW LinkinLoudFTL VGCP STFB TPNG OWN AVGN. And then you have totally stupid sounding ones like SerenaAndBonnieLover16 or shit like that. Check the provided link for my list of GoFag username bases and examples. Content This is a big one. We all know GoFags are notorious for shitty content, especially grounded videos. But to be honest, Diet GoFags are even worse in this aspect because the main fun poked at GoFags are completely missing because these fuckers don't use GA. All they consist of are stuff like questions, what do you think of something, clips from shows/videos with renamed titles, Yes (something they like), No (something they hate), and they're just outright pointless. They're better off as Twitter or Google+ post!!! WHAT ARE THESE CRACKHEADS SMOKING?!?!?!?!?! Personality (Speech, Opinions, Trolls, and Handling Criticism) Speech: They tend to say "butthurt" and "I respect your opinion/IRYO" A LOT. Usually I only see these words from all forms of GoFags, and I only used them during the time I was a Diet GoFag. Opinions: They're basically all the same. They're obsessed with The Loud House and other overrated/popular shows, and they all have hate boners towards Teen Titans Go and preschool shows. One of those preschool shows they all hate is Boj, something that I guarantee nobody has ever liked, cared about, or even heard of. Some of them even still hate The Nutshack to this day, one of the greatest animes ever that had most of its hatred die out through 2016! There's also the hypocrites, who say they respect others opinions when they're not the same, but they never do so. They also have to point out that others opinions are respected ALL THE FUCKING TIME. SERIOUSLY, WE GET YOUR POINT, NOW IF SOMEONE'S OPINION IS NOT LIKE YOURS, STAY QUIET ABOUT IT!! Trolls: When a troll comes to Diet GoFags, they fucking lose their shit like a terrorist attack happened! Because you have trolls like Da Bezd Chanl with total opposite opinions and shitty grammar, and the Diet GoFags think he's Adolf Hitler, when in reality he's just a troll made by someone else to make GoFags and Diet GoFags go apeshit. Handling Criticism: Most of the time, its nonexistent. Some Diet GoFags (before transitioning to Extra Diet) can actually somewhat handle it, but not exactly. Grammar This is prominent throughout just about every type of GoFag. They Capitalize Every Single First Letter Of Every Word Because They're Making Things Harder Than They Need To Be. Really? Your grammar looks worse than even someone who can't type a capital letter but can spell words perfectly. Rants and Salutes If they don't use GoAnimate, how do they make these videos? Speakonia. They've completely ruined the Microsoft Sam voice for me. Otherwise, they're literally the same as standard GoFag rants. They look a little bit less shitty due to their lack of animation and the GA watermark, but they're still shit nonetheless.